Potter Family
by LizzCullenMalfoy
Summary: ¿Qué tan tranquila puede ser la vida de Lily Potter junto a sus hermanos James y Albus? Spoiler del 7mo libro. Fic compartido. ¡¡rrs!


**_Advertencia: El fic está situado luego del epílogo del 7mo libro. Por lo tanto tiene spoilers del mismo._**

**_Este es un fic compartido entre una Zanahoria y una niña fea...digooo, entre Ash (yo) y Lizzie...(la niña fea xDDD)_**

**_Esperamos que les guste y nos dejen sus comentarios!!_**

Potter Family

_Abrazó por última vez a su padre y subió, ayudado por él, su baúl al tren. ¡Qué emoción! Finalmente iba a viajar. Había esperado once años por aquel viaje y había visto a sus hermanos partir años anteriores y volver con muchas cosas interesantes para contar. Aventuras, chismes, bromas.  
Ahora era su turno._

_Su primo Hugo Weasley, empezaba también ese año, junto con ella, Lily Potter, sólo Lily para los amigos.  
Ella era de estatura ligeramente más pequeña que alguna otra niña de su edad. Tenía los ojos castaños , herencia de la familia de su madre: Los Weasley. Al igual que su cabello, largo, sedoso y ligeramente ondeado. Mas Lily prefería decir que era 'colaboración' de su abuela paterna, quien había llevado su mismo nombre. Lilian._

_Cuando la noche comenzó a caer y los dulces que ambos niños habían comprado comenzaban a escasear, se percataron que estaban próximos a su destino: Hogwarts, el mejor Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Inglaterra._

_.-.Lily Potter- _

_  
Ella tragó en seco. Respiró profundo y caminó lentamente.  
_

_Una eternidad._

_El sombrero se movió sobre ella y comenzó a hablar. Lily simplemente no lo oía, estaba muy ocupada deseando estar en Gryffindor, junto a sus hermanos, James y Albus y su prima Rose, la hermana de Hugo._

_.-. ¿Gryffindor, eh? No elegir es también hacerlo. Pero tú ya haz elegido, mi niña. Honremos tu elección. Hónrala tú y demuéstranos que eres tan valiente como para hacer tu elección y respetarla. ¡Gryffindor!_

Despertó un poco apesadumbrada, gracias a las voces que provenían desde el pasillo, en las afueras de su cuarto.

Lily Potter ya tenía sus 14 años cumplidos y pronto comenzaría su cuarto curso en Hogwarts.

Había crecido mucho durante el verano, ya no era tan bajita como lo había sido durante su primer curso, sus ojos castaños eran más profundos y demostraban más madurez, un brillo divertido e inocente, que bien la caracterizaba y la misma seguridad que nunca había perdido.

Su cabello seguía largo y bien cuidado; con las mismas ondas traviesas en la puntas.

No sólo había crecido en estatura, también lo había hecho el resto de su cuerpo, acentuando un poco sus curvas y dejando crecer el busto de esta pelirroja muchachita, única hija mujer del matrimonio Potter.

.-. ¡James¡Deja en paz a tu hermano!-

Su madre al parecer se había percatado de que James estaba molestando a Albus, nuevamente.

James Potter tenía sus 17 años cumplidos, por lo que oficialmente era mayor de edad, y por ende, podía aparecerse y desaparecerse a su antojo, además de realizar magia fuera de Hogwarts, cosa que ni Albus, que aún tenía 16 años, o Lily podían hacer.

.-.No hice nada, mamá- respondió el aludido, divertido, mientras su hermano menor lo hacía a un lado para poder bajar las escaleras e ir a la cocina, donde estaban sus padres, a punto de desayunar.

.-.Buenos días, nena- la saludó su padre, al verla asomar su pelirroja cabellera por las escaleras.

.-.Buenos días- saludó Lily, medio dormida aún.

Harry Potter leía El Profeta, mientras Ginny terminaba de servir el desayuno, que olía bien. Muy bien, debía admitir.

James, de cabello pelirrojo también, y los ojos azules como los de Lily, se sentó tranquilamente a la mesa, en la cual Albus, el único de los hermanos que tenía ojos verdes y cabello azabache, ya estaba sentado.

Lily terminó de bajar las escaleras y se sentó, tras saludar a su madre e ignorar olímpicamente a sus hermanos, cosa que últimamente hacía gustosa.

.-.Meg, Andy, Rossie y Hugo dijeron que los esperarían en el callejón Diagon después del almuerzo- les avisó su padre.

.-. ¿Hoy?- preguntó Lily, alarmada- ¡Pero hoy van a venir Teddy y Victorie!-

Megan y Andrew Wood eran hijos de un viejo amigo de su padre, Oliver Wood, que ahora se dedicaba al Quidditch.

Meg tenía la misma edad que Lily y ambas eran mejores amigas desde que se conocieron, en primer año, al ser parte de la misma casa. Andrew era dos años mayor que ellas y al igual que Rosse Weasley, su prima, hermana de Hugo, iban en sexto curso de Hogwarts, junto a Albus.

Hugo, Meg y Lily cursaban cuarto y James ya estaba cursando séptimo.

Ted Tonks era el ahijado de su padre, era muy allegado a la familia, desde antes de salir con Victorie, la prima de los hermanos Potter y los Weasley.

Estaba un poco triste quería de verdad ver a su primo Teddy , le caía de maravilla y pronto se casaría con Victorie que era una de sus primas favoritas

Bueno solo digo lo que me dijeron, princesa-dijo su padre con una sonrisa

-Pueden venir otro día ¿no?-sugirió Albus

-Sabes que no tienen mucho tiempo-recordó James tratando de transformar un plato en alguna otra cosa, con el simple gusto de poder utilizar su magia ya que era mayor de edad

-¡Ya deja eso James!-advirtió su madre- que ya tengas 17 no significa que hechizaras a alguien o algo cuantas veces se te ocurra.

James suspiro.

-Cada día te pareces más a la Abuela-dijo James.

Lily y Albus rieron, Harry hacia todo su esfuerzo para no reír, por la severa mirada de Ginny

-Niños respeten a su madre-dijo Harry sonriendo divertido.

-Bueno, por que no van a callejón Diagon compran sus útiles con su padre, sus primos y sus amiguitos y vuelven antes de la cena para ver a Teddy y Victorie –sugirió Ginny

-Me parece una gran idea-dijo Harry

-Si, a mi también -dijo Albus

Lily suspiro resignada, lo bueno es que vería a su mejor amiga y le contaría algunas cosas

-Bueno suban a vestirse-dijo Ginny- y James tienes prohibido aparecerte en esta casa.

-¡Que aburrido! entonces qué es lo divertido de ser mayor de edad si tu madre no te deja usar tu magia-dijo James suspirando y subiendo las escaleras.

Harry rió.

-Deberías dejarlo, tú también estaba muy emocionada cuando cumpliste 17-dijo Harry acercándose a su esposa.

-Si pero ya sabemos como es James-dijo Ginny sonriéndole a su esposo, parecía que hubiera sido ayer que no podía hablar frente a el sin ponerse nerviosa, él era su vida y habían tenido 3 hijos maravillosos a cuales amaba , él había cambiado su vida , y decir que lo había creído muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts, su mundo se había venido abajo en el momento en que lo creyó, se moriría de dolor , pero una vez mas él la sorprendió y luchó contra Voldemort con la valentía que lo caracterizaba, que era una de las cosas que mas amaba de él, la fuerza de luchar siempre por los seres queridos.

Harry la miro con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba para luego besarla, le encantaba que la besara; la hacía sentir en las nubes.

-No le hagas caso a James, tú no te pareces a tu madre-dijo Harry cuando dejo de besarla y con una sonrisa divertida-eres peor que ella.

Ginny le dio un golpe en el brazo divertida, Harry siempre amaría aquella mujer.

Luego de unos minutos los tres torbellinos Potter bajaron listo para ir al callejón Diagon.

-Bueno ya que están listos podemos irnos-dijo Harry

Se dirigeron hacia la chimenea para irse por polvo flú, algo totalmente normal entre magos.

-¿Por qué no podemos aparecernos?-pregunto James- papá y yo ya sabemos aparecernos.

-Porque no James-dijo su madre.

James suspiró y fue el primero que desapareció entre las verdes llamas.

-Creo que sigues tú, Al-dijo Harry.

Albus asintió y siguió los mismos procedimientos que había realizado su hermano hacía algunos segundos.

-Ahora tú, princesa-dijo Harry sonriéndole a Lily- y dile a tus hermanos que no se vayan a ninguna tienda hasta que llegue.

A ella no le gustaba mucho el polvo flú, hacía tiempo, cuando viajó por primera vez, pronunció mal el lugar y fue a dar dos chimeneas más allá. Se había asustado mucho y sus padres tuvieron que buscarla por largo rato.

Asintió a su padre y luego, respiró hondo, como siempre lo hacía. Tomó el polvo y desapareció.

-Bueno supongo que me toca a mi-dijo Harry sonriéndole a Ginny y dándole un beso.

Ginny sonrió.

-Si, ve antes de que James gaste todo su dinero en la tienda de Quidditch –dijo Ginny riendo.

Harry sonrió le dio otro beso.

-Te amo-dijo mirándola.

-Igual… que les vaya bien-dijo Ginny.

Harry desapareció entre las llamas.

Harry apareció en la chimenea del callejón Diagon y a la primera que vio fue a Lily que no parecía muy contenta

-¿Qué pasa princesa?-pregunto Harry, sonriéndole a Lily que lo miraba mientras señalaba la tienda de Quidditch donde estaba James y Albus mirándola en la vitrina.

-Les dije que nos fueran ¿pero me hacen caso alguna vez¡no!-dijo Lily exasperada-¡chicos!

Harry rió.

-Te recuerdo que yo también soy chico, princesa-dijo Harry mirándola divertido

Lily era muy responsable , era obediente y siempre estaba desacuerdo con sus hermanos, por que los consideraba unos inmaduros, aunque siendo una Potter y una Weasley a veces hacía sus travesuras , solo que no con sus hermanos.

-Si pero tu eres un hombre y eres maduro-dijo Lily

-Vamos a buscarlos ¿Quieres?-dijo Harry riendo mientras caminaba y su hija lo seguía, aún refunfuñada.

Comprar el material escolar resultaba una tarea aburrida, sobre todo cuando James se la pasaba presumiendo sobre su recién cumplida mayoría de edad.

-¡Pero no es justo¡Papáaaa¡Yo también quiero una!- murmuraba una joven, desde adentro de la tienda de Quidditch.

-Estás pequeña- respondía otra persona, ésta vez era un hombre.

-Ya. Andrew, te compré una escoba el año pasado. Megan, ya te compramos el mantenimiento para tu escoba, la cual no tiene más de tres meses.

Tres personas salían discutiendo de la tienda, ante la mirada divertida de los cuatro Potter, que tenían muy en claro quienes eran esas personas.

-¡Andy¡Meg!- saludó Lily, cuando los vio salir de la tienda.

Megan atrapó a su amiga en un gran abrazo, mientras que Andrew saludaba a sus hermanos y Oliver, el padre de los dos jóvenes que acababan de aparecer, charlaba animadamente con Harry.

Cuando uno hacía las compras con amigos, éstas resultaban más ligeras. O al menos, Lily tenía esa sensación.

El grupo comenzó a caminar tranquilamente. Aún faltaban Hugo y Rossie Weasley, pero a ellos los verían seguramente en un buen rato, quizás en la heladería. Siempre eran una buena excusa para tomar helado.

James lideraba el grupo de los jóvenes, por detrás suyo iban Albus y Andrew, hablando muy tranquilamente sobre banalidades y finalmente Lily y Meg que se estaban poniendo al día sobre los acontecimientos sucedidos en la última semana y media que pasaron sin verse.

En una hora y media ya habían terminado con sus compras. Eran bastantes y pudieron dividirse. Albus y Andrew por un lado, James, Lily y Megan por el otro…

-¡Helado, helado, rico helado!- canturreaba Lily, camino a la heladería.

-Calla, renacuajo.- murmuró James, que parecía un tanto avergonzado por la actitud infantil de su hermana.

Ella lo miró mal, pero se limitó a no decir nada y continuar caminando junto a Megan.

-¡Hugo, aquí!- gritó Megan, cuando por fin entraron en la heladería y ubicó (con mucha facilidad) al menor de los Weasley.

-¡Meg, Lily!- saludó el joven, que tenía la misma edad que ambas.

-Creciste mucho- murmuró asombrada la pelirroja, observando el notable cambio de estatura de su primo, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Rosse se unió a Andrew y a Albus, tras saludas a los demás y juntos se hicieron paso entre la gente, hacia una de las terrazas en la que estaba Hermione Weasley, esperando por su marido que había ido a buscar el helado.

Una de las características principales de las tardes con amigos es que éstas se acababan muy rápido. De todas formas, Lily estaba ansiosa por regresar a su casa.

En cuanto llegaron Lily se fue a bañar, mientras James y Albus salían al jardín a jugar al Quidditch, deporte que ambos hermanos amaban. Quizás era un rasgo de los Potter.  
Solían pasar tardes enteras jugando al Quidditch todos juntos. Después de todo, a su padre le fascinaba y su madre era toda una profesional, aunque una retirada. Pero profesional al fin y al cabo.

La tarde comenzaba a caer cuando Ginny Potter salió al jardín para advertirle a sus hijos que bajaran de sus escobas y se preparaban para recibir a Teddy Lupin y a Victorie Weasley. Ambos eran una pareja encantadora y una de las preferidas de la familia del niño que sobrevivió.

Cuando la feliz pareja se apareció en la casa, Lily ya estaba lista y jugaba al ajedrez mágico con Albus, mientras James se terminaba de bañar.

-¡Teddy!- saludó la pelirroja, dejando a su hermano sólo, mientras éste sentenciaba con placer "Jaque Mate".

-Hola, nena- la saludó el joven Lupin sonriendo, mientras le tendía un gran paquete, que ella tomó con mucha ilusión. Era muy común que Ted trajera regalos cada vez que venía.- ¿No vendrás a saludarme, Al?

-Claro- murmuró el aludido, estrechando al ahijado de su padre mientras Lily hablaba con Victorie sobre "cosas de chicas". Ted le entregó otro paquete de tamaño considerable.

Se oyó un pequeño "plop" y James Potter acababa de aparecerse detrás de Ted, sonriendo con arrogancia.

Victorie rió al ver la expresión de su pareja y luego la de la madre del recién aparecido.

-¡James Potter creía haberte dicho claramente que…!- comenzó la pelirroja.

El joven se limitó a susurrar por lo bajo algo así como "cada día se parece más a la abuela".

Harry había corrido en auxilio del mayor de sus hijos, abrazando estrechamente a su mujer por la cintura.

-¿Así que el pequeño saltamontes ya no es tan pequeño?- inquirió Lupin, sonriendo con calma, mientras de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba una pequeña bolsa con galeons y se los entregaba al mayor de los hermanos, que sonreía satisfecho.

-Ted, no es necesario que traigas obsequios cada vez que vienes…- murmuró Harry, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

El aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-No es una molestia.

-Pero si un gasto, vienes todos los domingos- lo miró Ginny, de soslayo.

Victorie había ayudado a su tía con la cena y todo había resultado ir bien.

A Lily le habían regalado un libro que ella traía ganas de leer desde hacía tiempo, y que no había podido conseguir. Y a Albus un equipo de mantenimiento para el Quidditch.

El resto de la velada había transcurrido con calma. Sobre todo cuando a la hora del postre habían abierto una gran canasta llena de las mejores golosinas de Hosmeade, y tras brindar con Cerveza de Manteca, la mayoría de los presentes se había entusiasmado jugando al Quidditch, siendo la excepción Victorie y Lily.

No es que no le gustara el Quidditch…sólo…no le entusiasmaba tanto como a sus hermanos.

Si. A simple vista, la vida de Lily Potter era sencilla y feliz. Y ella se sentía totalmente conforme con aquellas inigualables personitas que formaban su familia. Sumamente feliz.  
Ojalá su vida fuera así siempre.


End file.
